


关于春梦 肉番一

by ZAITIAN2333



Series: 凉风良月 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAITIAN2333/pseuds/ZAITIAN2333
Summary: 是十九岁男生在见到新老师当晚做的梦啦。
Series: 凉风良月 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558345





	关于春梦 肉番一

*第一人称预警

我刚打完篮球坐在篮球架下面休息，就看到英语老师走过来。

“哎不会又叫我上去吧……英语真的好难我不想学……” 我要喝口水冷静一下。

这时候我才看到她穿了什么。

刚刚隔了一个操场只能看见一团白，现在看清了。是一件白色纱裙之类的东西，下摆挺长的，就是胸口基本什么也没遮住。

“她的胸真的好漂亮啊，而且看起来软软的很舒服诶。”

“阿泽。你要不要亲亲我？”

我看着她娇娇小小一个人埋进我怀里，屁股坐在我的膝盖上，纤细的背骨好像一折就碎。因为坐姿的缘故，现在她比我高一截。

这真的是我第一次这么近距离的看到女生的胸。白白鼓鼓的，像水又像面团，到底是什么来着？对了，非牛顿流体！真的很像啊！

不是我到底在想什么……

“老师我能摸摸吗？”

“不行哦。”我看着她又冲我露出那个甜得不行的笑。她俯视着我，深棕色的眼睛像什么磁铁一样吸着我，我眼睁睁地看着她菱角一样的小嘴巴一点点放大在我眼前，感觉自己完全动弹不得。

手上，这是什么触感？不是我现在后退吗还是？我，我，下面好像硬了……不是现在好尴尬啊她肯定也发现了吧！

两瓣凉凉的肉肉的东西贴在我嘴上了。啊这是云老师的，我是在跟云老师接吻吗？！不是她怎么伸舌头了！她的舌头好小啊。喂不行不能舔上颚！好痒！但是好像更硬了怎么回事？

等一下我这手上是，是云老师的屁股！软软的，弹弹的，我好想打一下。

于是我拍了一下。她身上所有的肉都跟着晃动了两三下，我好像抱着一个软软的肉团子，好舒服……

这个时候是要进攻吧？我已经完全没办法思考了。于是我用力的回吻了进去，用舌头一个个点过她结实整齐的牙齿，然后捏着她的臀，啊这个手感真的好好……我好像知道为什么那么多人喜欢翘臀了……啊她的嘴张开了！我也要舔一下她的上颚试试，谁叫你刚刚撩拨我来着。云老师的嘴真的好小哦，她真的好可爱……

为什么我感觉我的膝盖潮潮的？还有她为什么一直在扭来扭曲？

她在用腿心蹭着我的膝盖自慰！

我好像无师自通一样拽着她的腿弯往下滑，她整个人像滑滑梯一样往下，腿心正好对着我的小弟弟。

她的身上真的好香啊，越闻越上瘾。

我想亲亲她的膝盖内侧的那块皮肤，上次跟她去办公室的时候就特别好奇那里是不是软软的。  
我松开了她的嘴，用拇指给她抹了抹唇边，那里的肉真的又滑又软，还一弹一弹的。

我把大腿放平，撩开她的纱裙，埋头亲上了她的膝盖内侧，然后一点点往腿根走，越靠近那个神秘的地方越觉得有种神秘的香气。

她蓝色的丝绸底裤已经洇出了水渍，接下来只要剥下来就可以……

**Author's Note:**

> 我没有以第一人称男生写过东西，这次是锻炼自己用的！希望大家喜欢！以后的肉，尺度会比这个大的。这里因为他还是小处男，啥也没见过，所以只能想象到这么多哈哈。


End file.
